


cynthia manages to get that epic victory royale 2: gamerino boogaloo

by SomeKindOfRainbowRose



Series: cynthia the epic gamer [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Help, Oh god, Why Did I Write This?, oh no we're doing this again, who gave me the power to have basic comprehension of the English language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeKindOfRainbowRose/pseuds/SomeKindOfRainbowRose
Summary: cynthoni decided one time wasn't enough e:b:icness for herso she tries once moreAnd Professor Rowan is incredibly disappointed.(edit: it says explicit but its just a joke)





	cynthia manages to get that epic victory royale 2: gamerino boogaloo

Professor Rowan sighed as he watched Sinnoh's former Champion, Cynthia, play a video game with Barry, and the current Champion, Lucas. Dawn walked up to him.

"Are you OK, Professor Rowan?"

He sighed again. "I'm fine. I just don't understand these three's obsession with this  **game.** "

Dawn looked at him quizzically. "...What kind of game is it, sir?"

"I think it's called 'Fortnite'." He shook his head. "It's so childish."

"Well, I think it's great they all found something they like."

"...I suppose so."

'wOOHOO' yeled cynthoni. 'we'Re In The tOp FIvE noW, Bo  IS'

'yAAAAAAY' scromed barri and lukas.

'cynThIa, CyNTHiA, CyNTHIA' the chanted as she got the e:b:ic victory roayle

Professor Rowan sighed again. He turned around and walked to his desk.

"...I just wish they'd keep it down."


End file.
